fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Night's Evil Episode 14
(The next day) Kyle: Hey guys what if those weird guys attack again? Michael: Then we'll beat them again. So? Pythex: So, they'll probobly be stronger. Kyle: Exactly my point. What if they train and get stronger then us? Matthew: Impossible, remember how much stronger we were? Plus, we have 1 extra person. Kyle: Well, ya but they train. Matthew: Fine, we'll train. (At the park) Matthew: Well what exactly was your training plan? Kyle: I don't know battle? Nathan: Ugh, but we did that last '''episode. Kyle: Well what else are we supposed to do? Nathan: Fine. All: Bakugan- Taylor: Wait! Matthew: Oh, uh, h- hi Taylor... Taylor: Hi... (Both blush) Sentrix: Anyway, there was an attack downtown! Cheetoid: What! Neostrike: Let's go! (Downtown) Ash: Hello, my enemies. And to you Voloid. Voloid: You're weak Ash! You are by far the worst brawler I have ever seen, but in one battle with Joge at my side, even tough I lost it was the best battle I ever had. Ash: We'll see who the real weakling is. Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Let's Show this idiot who the '''real weaking is Pyrus Cybrex! Michael: Bakuga- Jorge: Wait! Michael, can I do this? Michael: Be my guest. Jorge: Thanks: Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Let's take'em out Voloid! Ash: Ability activate! Cyber flame! (A beam of fire comes from a canon in Cybrex's mouth) Jorge: *thinking uh, uh, what do I do?* Oh! Ability activate! Eruption canon! (A canon fires 10 metiorites, 1 metiorite is destryed by the cyber flame, but the rest hit Cybrex) Ash: Abilty activate! Dragon spear! (Cybrex attacks with a spear badly wounding Voloid) Jorge: Voloid! Matthew: All right my turn! (Matthew holds Rerex about to throw him, but Michael grabs his arm) Michael: He's got this. Jorge: Are you okay Voloid? Voloid: Fine... (Voloid gets back up) Jorge: Ability activate! Explosive blade! (Voloid pulls out a sword and gets into a fight with Cybrex, but is losing) Jorge: Now Voloid! (Voloid stabs Cybrex, and blows up the sword, defeating Cybrex) Ash: Since when could Voloid do that! Jorge: It's a little something we've been working on. Ash: Well then I want him back! (Runs for Jorge but Jorge dodges and hits Ash in the back of the head) Ash: Hmph. Pethetic humans. (Ash teleports away) Jorge: He's not human? Wolfgang: Guess not. Kyle: Anyone else notice that all the bakugan attacks have been in this town? Nathan: It makes the story more intresting Kyle: I guess (In Japan) Japanese guy 1: Hey did you here there was another attack in America? Japanese guy 2: Why do the terrorists hate America so much? Japanese guy 1: No, a bakugan attack. Japanese guy 2: Oh. Anyway, I just beat the new Pokémon game. Japanese guy 1: That is so cool, are life should be a story on the interweb. (In America) Wolfgang: Anyone else feel like the 4th wall was brutally beaten in an ally? Category:Night's Evil